Fumito Nanahara
' Fumito Nanahara' is the owner of cafe Guimauve and was an underclassman of Tadayoshi Kisaragi. He is revealed to be the main antagonist of the series after he exposed his intentions behind the fake town he created. He frequently attends to Saya's breakfast and bento lunches. He also shows great concern for Saya and is obsessed with her and her abilities. He once said that Saya is special to him and is more important to him than anybody else. In the movie, Blood-C:The Last Dark, he is the chairman of Seventh Heaven, one of the world's largest conglomerates and the recent head of Tower, a secret organization that comprises of the Nanahara and Mogari Clans which is responsible for the covenant(between the humans and the "furukimono") and deals with human experimentation. This makes him have a great influence in the political world and controls Tokyo with an iron fist. He is also Kuroto Mogari's cousin. Personality At the beginning of the series, he shows a kind and warm demeanor. However, he displays a sadistic and ruthless attitude afterwards. He gives no mercy for those who betrays him and allows them to be killed brutally which is seen when he ordered the people in Ukishima Province to be killed. Although he acts like this, he shows an affectionate demeanor towards Saya. Appearance Fumito has light brown hair and similar color of eyes. In the anime series, he wears a white, long-sleeved mandarin collar shirt. To add, he wears an aipron that is below his knees. It has the color brown on the topmost portion and the color green on the lower portion which takes up most of the color of the aipron. There is a logo in the middle of the brown section and a pocket just below his letf hip. He appears without an aipron sometimes and was also seen wearing a white tuxedo with a green necktie. Plot Fumito is first seen when Saya comes to his cafe for breakfast which she does daily. Saya sits down and asks him if she is just careless for falling on her face.He replies that she can be a little careless sometimes but she is always doing her best. After a few more dialogues, he asks her if it is time to go to school. Saya gets up shocked but he says she has 10 minutes left so she can take her time. The next day, he is seen watering his plants and hears Saya singing which she gets embarrassed about. He says that it was a cute song and that her father even comes up in her songs.Therefore, he concluded that she must really love her father.He then gives her something that looks like square marshmallows and says that it was a reward for doing her laundry which Saya got really embarrassed for (not knowing that she was singing so loud). He then told her it was a Guimauve and Saya stated it was the name of the cafe and Fumito replied that it was the same.He then asks her if she always drinks black coffee and she said yes because if she didn't drink it at least once per day she wouldn't feel right and Fumito replied that he thinks it will go well with the coffee. After Saya eats one she says that it has a wierd texture and he asks her if she liked it and she said it was very good.Fumito said that he was glad she liked it and said that Tadayoshi may not look it but he loves sweets and adds that he must just be trying to look cool in front of Saya but she says that he doesn't have to act because he is cool.Fumito says that he will tell him she said that and goes into the fridge and takes out two other Guimauves and tells her she can have it to which she did happliy. The next day he is seen watching Saya as she made some Tamagoyaki for her father. When Saya accidently smushed the end of the Tamagoyaki, Fumito said that they could have Tadayoshi eat that part but Saya says she would eat it. Tadayoshi then says that he will eat it and Fumito says that he just wants to eat every piece of the Tamagoyaki she is making.When Saya says that she'll try harder to make it better next time, Fumito laughs as Tadayoshi looks away (probably embarrassed). Fumito gives Saya her black coffee and Saya asks where her father's coffee was.Fumito said that he just put it on because Tadayoshi can only drink really weak coffee.He then takes out two other Guimauves and gives it to her, saying since she liked it he got more and Saya ate it saying she felt really 'floaty'.Fumito then asked Tadayoshi if he wanted one but he said no. Later on Saya, Yuuka, Itsuki, Nene and Nono came to the cafe since their school finished at lunch time. Everyone began commenting on how good Fumito made the desserts and Itsuki said he wanted to know how how it was made. Fumito asked him if he was into this kind of stuff and Itsuki replies saying that he loves to cook. Nene then asks him if he was trying to win some points with Saya and Fumito asks if that was right. Itsuki says that he hopes she'll see it that way and they look towards her but as always Saya is too oblivious to the fact that he is trying to impress her and says he doesn't even know how he should feel anymore. At that time, a policeman came and told everyone that the baker from the Nightingale Bakery has gone missing so everyone should go home before dark. He is seen the next day talking to a troubled Saya about how Tokizane reacted to what she said to him earlier.She asked him if she said something to upset him but Fumito says he doesn't think so. Saya tells him that he always seems sort of unhappy and he simply states that he's probably got his own stuff going on because he's still young. After Saya takes a sip of her black coffee, she tells him that his coffee always calms her down and Fumito says that he makes it just for her and gives her two more Guimauves telling her that it's fine because she's a good girl. After Saya eats it she notices that she kind of spaces out and he asks her whats wrong but she says that she's fine.Fumito then takes his hand and slightly rubs her right cheek telling her that she should tell him if something happens to which she agreed and happily continued eating it. In episode 11, we learn that Fumito is behind the capture of Saya and the creation of the fake town. Relationships Saya Kisaragi At first, he seems to care an awful lot about Saya's wellbeing and even displays romantic affections towards her, such as calling her "cute" and comforting her when she is down. However, this is proved to be a facade when it is revealed that Fumito is the one behind creating a fake town and experimenting on Saya to see if something fundamental can be changed by a person's surroundings and thoughts. He shows great intrigue in Saya and deems her "special", probably because of her great strength and the fact she is different compared to others of her kind. Tadayoshi Kisaragi He and Tadayoshi have known each other for long time and have a close relationship with each other since Fumito was an underclassman to him. Category:Characters